Descendant of Gods
by Tsy Descartes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have gone suddenly missing! It's up to their daughter Andromeda and her new demigod friends from Camp Half-Blood to rescue them from an unknown evil. Set in a future many years after the events in the Olympians series.


**Chapter 1**

A young girl stood overlooking the water on the Golden Gate bridge, San Francisco. Her long dark brown hair was loose, blowing in all directions. She turned around, her green eyes sparkling, as she glanced behind her at the figure of a man.

"Andy!" the man cried. "Andy, wait up!"

The man's name was Bobby Chase, the girl's uncle. Orphaned as a baby, she had been raised by him and her grandfather, Frederick. She had another uncle, Matthew, but he lived in Chicago, had a family and a job, and wasn't really interested in seeing his niece.

Bobby slowed to a stop and put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Don't go running off again, you hear me? It's dangerous for you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm almost thirteen, if you haven't noticed. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She shrugged his hand off and turned back to the sea.

The ocean had always drawn her, like a beacon of light. She loved the smell of the salty mist, the roaring of the waves, the blues of the water. She wished she could forever disappear into its depths. But all her life, she'd been warned to stay away from the sea. Something about it seemed too menacing to her uncle, threatening to pull her away into oblivion. She rolled her eyes again. Everything seemed too dangerous to him.

"I wanna go down to the beach."

Bobby shook his head, grabbing his niece's wrist sternly. "Stop it. You're too young to be playing in the water. Besides, we have packing to do." He sighed as she glanced dreamily out over the blue expanse again. "We'll be back soon, I promise." The Golden Gate bridge was the closest he'd ever let her get to the ocean.

Andy reluctantly followed him, frowning. "Packing? And moving? But we've only been here a month. You promised you'd let us stay here with Grandpa, you promised!"

Bobby didn't respond, leading her back to their old blue pickup truck. She crawled into the backseat and he got behind the driver's wheel. The man turned his torso around to face her. "Andromeda," he said softly, taking the time to say her full name. "I make a lot of promises to you. But it's my job that makes me break them, sweetie. It's not my fault we have to move around so much." He paused. Andy had curled herself up against the window, ignoring him. "I'm really sorry." Still no response. "I'll pack for you while you go say goodbye to your friends."

"Friends?" she burst out. "I don't have any friends! I'm just that weird orphan kid that changes city every month because of her uncle's job! I'm that stupid dyslexic girl that's not allowed to go near water!"

"Don't be so childish," Bobby began.

"Childish? I'm not a child! I haven't had a childhood! You're the only person that I've known for more than a few years! You wouldn't even let me bring our dog with us! And finally, we get to San Diego, we buy a house, you say this time it's going to be permanent! Well, you were lying then too! You know, I actually liked it there! Three months later, oops, we have to go again! Then I meet the grandfather that only sends me a card every year on my birthday! Now you're taking that away, too? And you think you're going to make it all better by saying sorry?"

Bobby let out a sigh and started the truck. Deep down, he knew she was right. He wanted to give her the best life he could: he owed his dear late sister that much, and he owed it to himself. Andromeda meant the world to him. But he just didn't know any other way to raise her.

He turned on the radio and drove the rest of the way over the bridge, tuning into the local news broadcast._ 'What's this, Jimmy? Five homes bombed and burned down in the downtown quarter? That's really a shame. Eyewitness reports state that – wait, what? A pack of fire-breathing dogs? Ha, and I thought that wasn't a druggie neighbourhood!_

Bobby slammed violently on the brakes, almost throwing Andy into the front seat. "Damn it, buckle up!" he cried. She blinked, obeying. "W-What's going on?" He ignored her, making a sharp u-turn. "Change of plans. Are the emergency backpacks still in the truck?"

"Um, I think so," she replied. "Why? Where are we going? Don't we have to go back and get our stuff?" Her uncle shook his head. "I'm sorry, Andy. I should have told it all to you a lot sooner, you're mature enough… I'll explain, as soon as we get to," he paused. "Our destination."


End file.
